Le pari
by Celeste.B
Summary: (Trad) Mais pourquoi Ron était-il si enthousiaste lorsqu'il apprit qu' Harry et Cho s'étaient embrassés? N'y aurait il pas une histoire de pari la dessous! Petite conversation entre Ron et Hermione pendant tome 5 juste avant noel.


_**LE PARI**_

_**Auteur **: She 's a Star_

_**Titre en VO** : The Bet_

_**Correctrice **: Amano Ai_

_**Histoire **: Discussion entre Ron et Hermione au coin du feu. Se déroule toujours pendant le tome cinq juste avant noel. J'ai traduit cette petite histoire car je la trouvais assez originale ; elle repose sur des faits du livre mais du point de vue de Ron ou Hermione._

_Comme l'auteur, je trouvais l'attitude de Ron assez étrange lorsqu'il apprend qu'Harry et Cho se sont embrassés. L'auteur de la fic a donc brodé autour, une histoire de pari tout a fait probable ! Enjoy !_

_MERCI à Imperium, Axoo, Rupertforever et fearless woman pour leurs reviews de 'Ma vie est un enfer !' ; Et non, il n'y aura pas de suite car c'était un one shot ;) mais deux autres histoires : celle ci et la prochaine 'Parfum et prise de conscience'._

**

* * *

**

**Le pari**

_Où penses-tu qu'il soit ? _

Hermione soupirait impatiemment et regardait sa montre. Ron prit avantage de cette opportunité et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait quand son cavalier entraîna la reine d'Hermione hors de l'échiquier.

Elle fronça les yeux. « Ce n'est pas du jeu »

« Si ça l'est ! » répondit Ron, en souriant. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas attentive.»

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard furieux et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'non mais vraiment' avant de jeter un œil vers le trou du portrait. « La réunion de l'AD est terminée depuis 20 minutes maintenant. Mais que peut-il bien faire ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi es-tu tellement préoccupée par ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? » questionna Hermione, d'une manière un peu trop distante pour être convaincante. « Je ne suis pas du tout préoccupée. »

« Oh! Très bien » dit Ron, son ton suintant le sarcasme tandis qu'il continuait à l'étudier. Il n'aimait pas quand elle agissait ainsi – habituellement elle ne faisait pas de fixation sur Harry, et il préférait cela. « Alors tu te fiches complètement de l'endroit où Harry peut être en ce moment ? »

« Non pas du tout » répondit froidement Hermione. « Je voulais juste savoir où il était, c'est tout ».

Ron ressentit une très déplaisante sensation dans son estomac. Tout cela était vraiment étrange. Elle n'avait jamais agi ainsi auparavant. Tout de même elle ne pourrait pas... elle ne serait pas attirée par Harry ?

« Alors je vais te donner un indice » dit Ron, plus fier qu'il ne l'ai jamais était. « Qui le fixait intensément pendant toute la séance d'entraînement ? Qui prenait son temps pour partir alors que tout le monde était déjà parti ? De qui Harry est-il amoureux depuis x années ? A qui est-il probablement en train de rouler une pelle en ce moment ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Harry fasse ça » répondit-elle

« Qu'est ce tu insinues ? » questionna Ron, soudainement bien déterminé à la convaincre qu'Harry était en fait en train d'embrasser Cho, pendant qu'ils parlaient. « Bien sur qu'il le voudrait. Il l'aime, non ? »

« Mais... »

Hermione soupira, chagrinée.

Entièrement livide sous l'effet de la colère, Ron demanda « Et bien, pourquoi es-tu si malheureuse à ce sujet ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires de qui Harry est amoureux ? Ou alors tu es jalouse ? »

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il se sentit totalement ridicule. L'expression plutôt incrédule (et néanmoins amusée) d'Hermione lui confirma que ses soupçons étaient inexacts.

« Ne soit pas stupide ! » lança t elle, en se penchant au-dessus de l'échiquier, appuyée sur ses avant-bras. « Moi et Harry ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois tout ce qu'a dit cette idiote de Rita Skeeter ? »

« Bien sûr que non » répondit Ron irrité, sentant ses oreilles rougir. « Mais... je veux dire... qu'est ce que je suis supposé penser, quand tu agis comme ça ? »

« Je suis juste... » Hermione soupira encore une fois et baissa d'un ton , en se penchant plus près de lui. « Je m'inquiète pour Cho. »

« Pour Cho ? » répéta Ron. Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que » répliqua Hermione, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, et Ron était conscient qu'elle se sentait obligée d'expliquer la plus évidente des choses. « Cédric lui manque toujours, et elle est certainement loin d'avoir surmonté sa mort. C'est évident. Et je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas se précipiter dans une nouvelle relation, même si elle l'aime, parce que c'est clair que tout ça finira mal. »

« Tu es très optimiste » dit Ron impassible.

« C'est la vérité ! » Dit Hermione, de mauvaise humeur. « Je sais ces choses ! Je suis une fille, tu sais. » Elle fit une pause et l'étudia en fronçant les sourcils. « Ou l'as tu encore oublié ? »

« Non » répliqua Ron sincèrement.

Non, il n'avait certainement pas oublié qu'elle était une fille. Au contraire, il était très très conscient qu'elle était une fille. Il était conscient de plein de petites choses à son sujet, auxquelles qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant- Combien ses cheveux sentaient si bon, un mélange de différentes variétés de fleurs, que ses yeux étaient parsemés de minuscules éclats d'or, et aussi cette expression qu'elle lui réservait quand elle le regardait. (Il faut admettre que généralement elle était en colère contre lui quand elle le regardait ainsi, mais c'est un détail sans importance, vraiment.)

« Bien » dit Hermione, sa voix le sortant de sa rêverie. « Je souhaite juste qu'il ne commence rien avec Cho. Tout est déjà si difficile pour lui - il ne devrait pas s'encombrer d'une relation sans avenir »

« Hermione » dit Ron terre à terre, « comme je suis un mec – tu sais que j'en suis un, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle roula des yeux, et Ron se mit à glousser.

« Bref » continua-t-il « comme je suis un mec, je sais quelques trucs aussi. Et l'un d'eux est qu'il ne va pas aller à l'encontre d'une relation potentielle s'il est seul avec elle et qu'elle lui fait une moue suggestive. Il l'embrassera. »

« Je ne pense pas » dit Hermione dubitative. « Tu ne le penses pas vraiment n'est ce pas ? Moi non. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry voudrait faire ça. Il est trop intelligent pour faire ça. »

Ron renifla. « Bien. As-tu jeté un œil à Cho dernièrement ? »

« Oui » répondit brièvement Hermione. « Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges. »

« Crois-moi, Hermione » dit Ron, « il ne va pas regarder ses yeux. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard « Tu n'es qu'un ...»

« Mec » finit Ron

« Idiot » dit-elle froidement. « Mais mec marche aussi je suppose. »

Le silence s'installa pendants plusieurs minutes, coupé par Hermione, qui semblait maintenant plus anxieuse qu'ennuyée.

« Tous les garçons ne sont pas comme ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron réfléchit comme s'il considérait sérieusement la question. « Hum! ..euh ...Hum, um, enfin pour être honnête, si, nous sommes tous comme ça. »

« Pas Harry ! » répondit Hermione sur la défensive. « Il ne voudra pas s'engager avec Cho ! Il a vu Cédric mourir moins d'un an auparavant. ! »

« Oh si ! » dit Ron, en se sentant plutôt coupable et ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. (néanmoins il suspecta que c'était l'expression abattue Hermione qui avait quelque chose avec ) « je te parie qu'il est en train de l'embrasser »

« Il ne le fera pas ! » le contredit-elle, en colère.

« Si » confirma Ron gravement. « Désolé de te révéler ça, Hermione, mais c'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais. »

« C'est aussi mon meilleur ami ! » répliqua t elle. « Et je le connais aussi bien que toi, Ron Weasley ! »

Se sentant plein de regrets, il secoua la tête. « Ecoute Hermione, je suis désolé, mais je connais les affaires de mec. Ce n'est pas contre toi bien sûr. C'est juste que tu es une fille. »

« Je suis très heureuse que tu aies retenu ce fait » gronda t elle.

« Oui, et bien » il haussa les épaules et lui sourit. « je fais cela pour toi, tu sais »

Hermione, cependant ne semblait pas du tout enchantée par cette déclaration. Ses yeux lançaient presque des étincelles comme elle annonçait de mauvaise humeur « Je te parie cinq gallions qu'Harry et Cho ne se sont pas embrassés. »

« Excellent » répondit brièvement Ron « Je vais pouvoir m'enrichir de cinq gallions ! Merci Hermione ! »

« Ce sera plutôt moi » dit vivement hermione. « Ron je te remercie à l'avance pour le nouvel ouvrage de numérologie –mon ancien est vraiment usé. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu en auras encore les moyens. Tu seras allégée de cinq gallions après tout » répliqua Ron avec un innocent sourire avant de faire échec et mat au roi d'Hermione.

Hermione lui envoya un regard mauvais et se leva rapidement, quittant le jeu, puis farfouilla dans son sac d'où elle en retira un demi-parchemin.

_Très bien_, pensa Ron amèrement, _si tu le prends comme ça._

Il rangea son échiquier, prit son devoir de métamorphose et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le petit tapis devant le feu. Il était clair qu'il n'obtiendrait plus aucune aide de la part Hermione pour le moment.

Humpf

Il se sentait vraiment mal –presque coupable- au sujet du pari. Hermione n'était pas assez perspicace pour penser qu'Harry ne voudrait pas embrasser Cho. Mais maintenant, ..Oh! Maintenant il ne se sentait pas digne de tout cet argent.

Tôt ou tard, cette femme allait le rendre fou.

Il fixait rageusement son devoir, écoutant le grattement rapide de la plume d'Hermione sur son parchemin.

_Oh! Oublie ça. _Il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu écris ? » questionna Ron

« Une lettre » répondit Hermione un peu froidement.

« Oh! »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Il soupira et recommença à fixer son devoir.

« Est ce que ça te tracasse ? »

Cette fois, c'était Hermione qui tentait une conversation.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, heureux d'avoir une distraction lui faisant quelque peu oublier ses devoirs.

« L'idée qu'Harry ait pu embrasser quelqu'un avant toi » dit Hermione. Puis elle ajouta hâtivement, « Bien qu'il ne soit pas en train d'embrasser quelqu'un bien sûr »

« Oh! Accepte-le Hermione » dit Ron en souriant « Tu va perdre. Et de plus » ajouta-t-il sur la défensive, « qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne ? »

Hermione devient plutôt rouge, mais ne le fit pas paraître. « Alors, l'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-elle en éludant sa question par une autre question.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » répliqua-t-il vivement, pensant que cela paraissait moins pathétique que 'non'.

Hermione l'observa, sceptique.

« Et toi alors ? » questionna t il. « Je devine que Vicky et toi avez passé du bon temps dans les buissons l'année dernière. »

« Oh! Arrête avec ça » ordonna Hermione, irritée. « Et pour ton information, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Viktor .»

Ron se sentit plus léger, comme si un énorme poids avait quitté ses épaules, et avant qu'il ait pu se retenir, il s'exclamait triomphant « Je le savais ! Je savais que tu n'aurai pas laissé ce ver de vase te toucher ! »

Hermione fit les yeux ronds en le fixant, et il pouvait voir un léger sourire se dessiner au coin de sa bouche.

« Donc tu n'as pas...tu sais, tu n'as embrassé personne, alors ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant plus libéré.

Hermione fit oui de la tête. Elle semblait maîtriser la situation avec le plus grand calme, mais néanmoins il nota qu'elle fixait toujours sa lettre avec détermination.

« Moi aussi » admit-il.

« Je m'en doutais » risqua Hermione.

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il, offensé. « Tu veux dire que personne ne voudrait m'embrasser ? Parce que tu sais, certaines personne en seraient enchantées, je le parie ! »

« Bien sur » dit doucement Hermione, puis ajouta dans un murmure cependant audible, « Luna Lovegood, peut être. »

Ron l'observa attentivement. « Pas seulement Luna. Je veux que tu saches qu'il y a des tonnes de filles qui mourraient d'envie de m'embrasser. ». Hermione renifla avec mépris. « J'attends juste la bonne personne, tu vois. »

« Oui » approuva Hermione, en secouant sa tête « Et Malfoy est quelqu'un de très sympathique, vraiment. Il est juste terriblement incompris. »

« Très bien » dit Ron « si tu le prends comme ça. »

Il se passa environ cinq secondes de silence complet avant qu'Hermione n'intervienne. « Ron ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? » Elle semblait soudain toute timide. « Attendre la bonne personne ? »

Il sentit ses oreilles redevenir rouge, et savait que ses joues les imiteraient dans peu de temps.

« Ouais! » répondit-il d'un ton bourru. « je suppose »

Hermione sourit. « C'est vraiment très mignon de ta part. »

Très bien. C'était officiel. Il était devenu plus rouge que sa tenue de quidditch..

« Je... tu sais... heu... merci » répondit-il doucement, et opta pour le fait de ne pas mentionner qu'il se sentait vraiment heureux car il savait qui était la fille idéale. A la place, il décida de la regarder fixement pendant un moment et elle lui sourit en retour, avant de reprendre l'écriture de sa lettre.

Ses yeux brillaient à la lueur des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et une mèche de cheveux indisciplinée s'était échappée de son élastique qu'elle avait noué à la base de sa nuque.

Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Tout en souriant, il repris son devoir de métamorphose.

Un confortable silence s'installa pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent tandis qu'ils écrivaient, mais il fut interrompu brutalement quand Harry fit son apparition à travers le trou du portrait.

Oh! , Ça y est, on y était.

Ron échangea un regard furtif avec Hermione, qui souleva un sourcil avant de retourner à sa lettre.

Très bien, alors. Il semblerait que ce serait à lui de prendre les devants.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais » demanda t il avec désinvolture, abandonnant ses devoirs, tandis qu'Harry prenaient un siège près d'hermione.

Harry gardait le silence, mais Ron nota avec triomphe que son ami était très rouge.

Merveilleux, cinq gallions, de la part d'hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien acheter avec ?

« Ça va bien Harry ? » s'inquiéta Hermione

Pauvre petite. Elle allait perdre de façon spectaculaire. Son plus petit espoir venait de s'envoler.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron en se hissant sur un coude pour mieux voir son meilleur ami, qui semblait vouloir se cacher. Oh! Le pauvre. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Nouveau silence de la part d'Harry.

Hermione paraissait de plus en plus fatiguée d'attendre une réponse. Elle demanda alors un peu brusquement. « C'est à propos de Cho ? Elle t'a coincé après la réunion ? »

Le coincer... C'est une façon de voir les choses, pensa Ron, en ricanant. Hermione croisa son regard, et se força alors a garder le silence. Très bien, si elle voulait qu'il se taise...

« Et..heu » commença-t-il, essayant de paraître aussi détaché que possible. « Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

Par Merlin, que tout ça était pénible. Est-ce qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Harry était clairement à l'agonie (Oh! Bien sûr, son agonie commençait juste, pour information il venait d'embraser Cho après tout). Il sera beaucoup plus facile d'entendre la vérité maintenant et de passer à autre chose, avant que la pauvre petite ne soit trop humiliée...

« Elle... » commença Harry d'une voix rauque. Ron se força pour ne pas rire puis Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire une autre brave tentative. « Elle ...heu.. »

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

La voix Hermione, tel un couteau, coupa le silence de la salle commune. Pris par surprise, Ron se redressa immédiatement, et il se rendit vaguement compte que sa bouteille d'encre s'était renversé en projetant tout son contenu sur le tapis.

Alors, voilà, c'était le moment de vérité...

Ron regarda Harry d'un air avide.

« Alors ? »

Harry regarda tour a tour Hermione, puis Ron, et...

Répondit oui d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Ha ! » cria Ron d'une manière triomphale, envoyant un bref regard à Hermione, avant de lancer son poing en l'air. Hermione paraissait furieuse, mais dissimula rapidement sa colère.

Et oui, un seul pouvait gagner.

Il continua à rire en signe de victoire, juste pour faire bonne mesure. Oh! Hermione. Elle était si naïve. Et lui - Ron laissa échapper un autre rire particulièrement bruyant tout en se roulant sur le tapis - était plus riche de cinq gallions.

Harry lui sourit d'un air contrit depuis son fauteuil, mais il semblait toujours plutôt embarrassé. De l'autre côté, Hermione lui jetait un regard de profond dégoût, comme s'il était un rebut de l'humanité, et comme s'il devait mourir immédiatement.

Mauvaise perdante.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry, et réalisa que son meilleur ami avait été embrassé. Une petite discussion s'imposait. De plus, il voulait essayer d'énerver un peu plus Hermione, car il ne l'avait pas vraiment embêtée à proprement dit depuis un moment.

« Alors ? Comment c'était ? » demanda t il à Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas aussitôt. Ron observa Hermione, qui cette fois semblait beaucoup plus intéressée par sa prochaine réponse.

« Humide »

Perdant son self-control, Ron se trouva en train de rire et grommeler en même temps. Le résultat produisit un bruit plutôt étrange, causant un nouvel agacement de la part d'hermione.

Apparemment, elle n'appréciait pas la tournure de leur conversation.

« Parce qu'elle pleurait » expliquait Harry, d'un ton abattu.

« Oh ! » dit brusquement Ron, se sentant beaucoup moins joyeux qu'avant. Cho s'était mise à pleurer pendant le premier baiser d'Harry ? Ca devait être dur à vivre. « Tu embrasses si mal que ça ? »

« Sais pas » répondit Harry, de plus en plus nerveux. (Oups. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela). « C'est possible ».

« Bien sûr que non » le consola Hermione, sans cesser d'écrire sa lettre.

Pendant un quart de secondes, le cerveau de Ron sembla se répéter sa réponse, mais une fois assimilé, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de poing en pleine figure. Donc Hermione savait comment Harry embrassait. Et elle lui raconte vingt minutes avant qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne ! Il ne lui aurait jamais avoué qu'il était dans la même situation, si elle ne lui avait pas dit en premier ! Alors elle mentait ! Qui sait depuis combien de temps elle et Harry s'embrassaient en cachette ?

Essayant vainement de paraître calme, Ron demanda « Comment tu le sais ? »

...Parfait. Sa tentative pour garder son sang froid n'avait pas marché. Maintenant il semblait évident qu'il s'intéressait de près à Hermione.

Ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal.

Hermione, fort heureusement, ne semblait pas le remarquer. « Tout simplement parce que Cho passe la moitié de son temps à pleurer, ces temps-ci. Elle pleure pendant les repas, aux toilettes, un peu partout dans le château. »

Ok. (Il résista à l'envie de soupirer de soulagement). Ça ne fait rien !

« Un bon baiser, ça aurait dû lui remonter le moral » déclara Ron avec sourire, beaucoup plus réjoui maintenant. Il a gagné le pari, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas secrètement amoureux, et tout allait bien.

Hermione ne le regarda pas tandis qu'elle répliqua d'un air très digne.

« Ron, tu es le butor le plus insensible que j'aie jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer. »

Et bien, tout allait pour le mieux.

_Reviews please et Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour Parfum et prise de conscience , mon préféré ! Noel au 12 place Grimmaurd en conpagnie de Ron, Ginny , Harry , Sirius, Remus, et Hermione .........._


End file.
